I Saw Them
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Though I am in a home for troubled children I know what I saw. Four turtle teens. Mutants. They're real. I saw them! Everyone thinks that I am crazy, but I'm not. I DON'T OWN TMNT!


Though I am in a home for troubled children I know what I saw. Four turtle teens. Mutants. They're real. I saw them! Everyone thinks that I am crazy, but I'm not.

I watched as my parents were killed right in front of me by a dog mutant. Soon the turtle teens had came and fought with the dog mutant while I had hid behind a building. They looked at my parents with sad faces. I don't think that they are mean.

I draw, paint, and write stories about them. Every time I show someone, though, they try to get me on a new medication claiming that I am not getting any better. I was never sick to begin with.

I sneak out the window of the troubled children's hospital and start walking the streets. I do this every day around this time, looking for them. But I find that tears had made their way down my face.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? I'm not crazy. I swear, I'm not."

"Are you ok?" I whirl around to find a teen with red hair and a yellow shirt.

I jump back. "Who-Who are you?"

She smiles softly. "I am April O'Neil. And who might you be?"

I smile back slightly. "I-I'm Naoko. Naoko Yumi."

She smiles a bit bigger. "Nice to meet you Naoko. Why were you crying?"

I shuffled my feet. "No one believes me."

April looks a bit confused. "Pardon?"

"I'm in a hospital for troubled children. Everyone thinks that I am crazy, but I know what I saw. Every time I show someone a new painting, drawing, or story they get me on a new medication."

She looks at me sympathetically. "Do you have one with you?"

I nod and take it out of my pocket. There are four turtle teens on the photo each in a different colored bandana. She gasps. Fear runs through me, afraid that she'd take me back to the troubled children hospital.

I don't like it there. The people are mean to me there. They call me names. They hardly feed me anymore.  
They give me new medication every three weeks. I never take it. I always throw it out. They never seem to notice.

They beat me. I have scars.

The fear sprouts through me and my eyes sparkle in terror. I expect her to call me insane and run away for her life dropping the paper allowing it to get ruined by the light rain that was falling.

But she didn't.

She gave it back to me. There was no longer a smile on her face. Her eyes no longer danced. Her face looked serious, almost fearful. Her eyes were dull and full of fear. "Sorry, these humanoid turtles, they're just figments of your imagination." That's all she said before walking away from me. But I swear to anyone who may be reading that I caught a glimpse of regret in her eyes.

Never again will I forget the name April O'Neal. I sigh and hang my head in shame, allowing the paper to droop from my hand lifelessly onto the ground. The picture didn't matter anymore. Nothing did really. I had no family, no friends. Only acquaintances. And when I met them they never stayed for more than three minutes.

I feel tears pour from my eyes as I run to a building and scramble up the fire escape. It's not a hard climb. Not when you escape from your hospital room window everyday and are on the 30th floor. This is easy. I climb with no struggle at all and sit on the roof as the rain grows more intense, soaking my black hair.

My blue eyes wandered to the star filled sky. It was beautiful. Sometimes I pretended that the two biggest stars were my parents watching me. Then I pictured the moon to be God. The entire sky was just my depiction of Heaven. Tears continued out of my eyes.

I was just another lost child. Not like the rest. I was a star that shot far across the sky farther and farther from the moon. I can't find my way back to the moon.

I hear the sound of grunting and direct my attention towards the roof beside the one I was currently on.  
I scrambled from my spot behind the heat fan and look out from it, my long black wet hair covering my eyes as if I had just gotten out of the shower. What my blue orbs came across was the first time in six years I had felt electricity run through my body so.

Four mutant teens. One in blue, one in red, one in purple, and one in orange. They were fighting the same dog and fish that had killed my parents. My eyes lit up so. They were real! Rejoice! I could hear the angels singing to me! They were real! I wasn't crazy!

Once the other two mutants left the four gave what I heard to be a "high three" and began to leave. I couldn't let them leave yet! They saved me practically!

"Wait!" I yelled unconsciously. They looked back at me and froze as I jumped to the same roof top that they were on. They didn't speak. Did I expect them to? No. I didn't really. They hid. I couldn't see where,  
but I feared that they were gone forever.

"Wait! Please!" I yelled and as I didn't see them I fell to my knees in tears. My fists propped me on my knees as I gave out agonizing yells. The one time in my life I was certain that I wasn't crazy was gone. I was alone once more. My long black hair covered my face as I yelled my agonizing screams.

I wanted to be sure that all of New York knew of my pain. They would hear my pained screams whether they wanted to or not. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. The sight in front of me almost makes me cry once more.

The orange masked turtle was touching me, when everyone else in this world had ran from me. His brothers were right behind him. A pained smile grows on my face as I envelop the orange masked turtle in a hug.

"I-I knew I wasn't crazy!" I sobbed. But before anything else, I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke on a couch. I expected to be back in the psychiatrists office, but I wasn't. I was in, as far as I could tell, the sewer. It didn't smell as terrible as I had thought my entire life. I sat up and took in my surroundings. There was a TV in front of me that was currently off. I looked behind me to find turnstiles.  
Next to the TV was a Space Heroes pinball machine. It all looked very cozy. Better than any of my rooms in the hospital.

I stand up off of the couch and wander the strange home. There were so many rooms! It was like a dream! A dream where I was positive that I wasn't crazy. Any dream like that was a dream I didn't want to wake up from. I spun around slowly in the amazing home as if looking at a grand spiral stair case in a Californian mansion.

"You like our home I can see." I whirled around to find a smiling mutant rat. Was I scared? No. This was what I wanted for the past six years of my life.

"Your home is a wonder. I've never seen something so...amazing." I said still wallowing in awe.

He looked a bit confused. "You are not frightened of our appearances I can see."

I nodded. "This is what I've wanted for the past six years of my life."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

He stroked his skinny beard in wonder. Then I noticed his eyes. They were an elegant brown. They were beautiful. They were familiar. Then it hit me. My mother had a brother who was unknown as far as his surroundings. His eyes were the exact same color as my mothers.

"Hamato...Yoshi?" I asked in awe. It was him. It had to be him. I noticed those eyes anywhere.

His eyes widened. "How do you know my name young one?"

I was happy. I had family once again! "Hamato Hyoko." His eyes widened in shock. "My mother. She had the same eyes as you. Hyoko. She married and became Yumi Hyoko. I am Yumi Naoko."

He smiled fondly. "It seems as if we have been united after all these years my dear niece." I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He was my uncle. He was my family. I had family!

"I have family! I have an uncle and four cousins!" I cried into his kimono. I was so happy! Six years of being alone and I finally know that I have remaining family!

"Four cousins?" I looked up to see the four turtles here. The one in blue looked at me fondly. "Really, Sensei? We have a cousin?"

Yoshi smiled. "It appears so."

The blue one bowed to me. "I am Leonardo." Then the red one.

"I'm Raphael." Then the purple one.

"I am Donatello." Then the orange one, who seemed goofy in my opinion.

"And I am Michelangelo, dudette!" I giggled. Wait...I had just laughed. An occurrence that hadn't happened since I was four.

"I'm so happy. I'm not alone and I'm not crazy!" Happy tears slipped from my eyes and I sniffed.

"Where have you been all this time?" Yoshi asked me.

I sighed. I hated reliving my past. "It was six years ago. My parents and I were walking through the allies of New York. We were happy. So happy. But that was taken by a mutant dog and fish. They killed my parents and I watched as I hid behind a wall. They were still looking, swearing that there had been three,  
but that's when you guys came. You defeated the two and took one sad look at my parents and left. I was found soon after speaking about you guys and was sent to a hospital for troubled children. I am barely fed, and abused by them. They hate me. They plan to kill me in three weeks time claiming I'll never get better."

They looked at me in horror. It was a terrible past. But it wasn't the worst. I don't remember exactly what they said, but they promised to watch me and make sure I wasn't killed. I smiled.

Things were finally right again.

* * *

It had been three weeks later. The turtles and I were as close as close could be. We loved each other so much. They ran across the roof tops with me on Leo's shell. Then we all looked at the stars. They were so beautiful. I told them about how I imagine them as my parents and Heaven. They thought it was adorable.

* * *

I awoke. I wasn't any longer in the lair. I knew this place.

It was the mental hospital.

There was a note by my bedside that said:

You may right whatever will you have before we come to get you.

Tears sprang to my eyes. It was the day. It was time for my execution. But that was impossible. I was with the turtles. Could it have been a dream? Certainly not.

No matter. Instead of a will, I wrote my story which is what you are reading now. And I know what is going to happen next. The nurses will take me down the hallway to the disassembling room.

"It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a dream!" I will scream. But they won't listen. "I swear to you! I am not crazy!" They'd throw me on the disassembling bed where they will take my body parts and study them and use them for many other uses.

"No!" I'll scream as they place a sleeping mask on me. But before I fall into a permanent sleep I hear and feel my arm being ripped off.

* * *

The turtles stand above a plaque they had engraved. They all have tears falling from their eyes. She had been taken that night. A dart had been embedded in her skin and police took her back to the hospital. The guys had to hide or else they'd be joining her in death.

As they all go to leave they look at the plaque one last time.

'RIP YUMI NAOKO'

 **This was pretty dark. That's all I have to say, really. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
